Sincerely, K
by AbberzZzCain
Summary: Kim is keeping a secret from the Wasabi Warriors. She is recieving letters from a brother she has never met as a brother. Turns out he is a close friend of her's and living with her biological mother, in which she has never met. Jack gets suspicious about her on-going trips to the mail box every day and follows her around one night and watches as she gets a little suprise!
1. Who Are You?

Kim's POV

"Do you have anything planned for the weekend?" Jack asked no one in particular.

"I've got to study for my math test on Monday" Milton replied before waving goodbye to us all.

"I am having some family over. Dang Pepito." Jerry waved and left as well.

Jack looked at Eddie.

"I'm helping Jerry deal with Pepito. Sorry bro." Eddie left us two alone.

Jack turned to me with a pleading smile. "I'm sorry… mom. I have to spend the weekend with Jack Anderson" I smiled widely.

"YES!" Jack picked me up and spun me around.

"What?" I asked after he set on the ground gently.

"I don't have to spend the weekend at home baking with my mom. She always makes me taste her food, yuck!" Jack looked disgusted. I just smiled remembering eating at the Anderson residents. Her cooking really does suck…that with my lying put together… uh oh.

Line Break

"So where do you wanna meet up tomorrow?" I asked grabbing the mail from the mail box.

"Umm, how about we meet up at Falafel Phil's?" Jack asked.

"Sure, see ya tomorrow!" I waved and walked inside.

"DAD!" I yelled. "I guess he is still with Casey." I mumbled to myself. Casey is my Dad's girlfriend, she is mean to me whenever my dad isn't around. My mom is alive, but I have never met her before. I love my dad, yes, but I want to meet my mom and maybe live with her. I don't like Casey one bit. My mom supposedly had a son with her and knew about me. Hmm. I walked into the kitchen and found a note from dad: Out with Casey, be back at 11:00Pm. Luv ya!

"I HATE YOU CASEY!" I screamed to myself. She is stealing my dad away from me! I looked back to the one letter that came in the mail. I picked it up and read the cover.

'To Kimberly Crawford'

I opened the letter and started to read it.

Dear Kim,

I am your brother. You know me well, very well in fact. Don't tell anyone about my letters to you. If you really have to tell someone about the letters that's fine, but try to keep them to yourself. We go to the same school; we have different hair colours and are separated. I can't just tell you who I am; you have to figure that out. You will know in due time why I cannot tell you, just not now. I hope to get to know you better as my sister.

Sincerely,

K.

I closed the letter and ran up to my room. I went online and went through contacts on Facebook.

Jack? No, definitely not, he has a dad.

Jerry? Heck not.

Eddie? Just.. No.

Milton? Too smart to be related.

Who is it?

**Review and tell me who you think it is! Next chapter she meets up with Jack! What will happen when Jack gets suspicious about Kim checking the mail more often? REVIEW PLEASE AND THANX! ;)**


	2. Meet Me

**Thanx for the reviews! Btw it is not Jack or Kai. You guys are getting close though…**

Kim's POV

I sat down in the booth Jack was seated at thinking about the letter I received yesterday.

"Hey" I replied softly, still wondering if maybe he was my brother.

"Hey. Kim, are you alright?" He asked leaning in a bit.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I'm just upset about Casey again." No lie there. He knows how I despise Casey and I tell him about it all the time.

"What happened this time?" He asked not even the least bit surprised.

"She took my dad out longer than she ever has! Until like 11:00Pm this time. What's next, 12:00Am?" I asked upset. Jack grabbed one of my hands and squeezed it.

"It'll all be okay. What goes around comes around." I laughed at this. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I quickly got it out of my pocket and opened up a text from anonymous.

It's not Jack.

-K

I looked at it for a while then looked around quickly looking for someone with a phone out that was my age, which I knew. Nobody. Dang.

"Kim, who is that from?" Jack asked. I didn't answer him.

"Kim?"

"Huh?" I looked back at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me.

"Uh, I have to go. Dad wants me to pick up the mail and get home." I got up and waved before running out of the store.

I ran all the way to the mail box and grabbed the letter sitting in it and shoved it in my pocket. I ran inside and up to my room, unfolded the envelope and read it.

Dear Kim,

It's not Jack. I know about your crush, and about Casey. How badly do you want to know who I am? Meet me tomorrow night. I can't say where exactly but I can tell you why when we meet. You will not see my face. You will not hear my voice either. Meet me in green and white. Meet me in BWMAA. At 12:00Am.

Sincerely,

K.

I took the two letters I received and put them in my pillowcase.

Line Break.

I walked up to the dojo with my workout clothes on so I could clear my mind. I walked in and I saw Jack sparring with Jerry. And boy does Jerry need to improve, he is already on the ground. I clapped, scaring the two boys.

"Could I have a spar with you Jack?" I asked setting my bag down.

"Sure" We got into position before Jack lunged at me and I blocked a punch. He ducked as I sent two punches for him. I kicked his gut and he stumbled back a few steps and I looked down at the mat. Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. BWMAA! I zoned out as Jack was about to kick me but stopped seeing if he did something, he could have hurt me.

"Uh, Kim?" Jerry asked. "You okay?" I shook my head before answering.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, just upset" I lied terribly. "You know what I have to go" I quickly turned away and walked really fast towards the door. I heard the doors open behind me and Jack call me name. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" He asked a little hurt.

"Uh… yeah." I was confused on if I was allowed to tell him.

"Kim, you don't sound so sure" He grabbed both my hands now.

"I will tell you okay? Just not now, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, you promise?" He asked.

"Promise" I replied before walking home again to think. My brother said to meet him in the dojo at 12:00Am tomorrow? I wonder why there. I can't see his face or hear his voice. There's something he isn't telling me. Maybe this is a trap, should I tell Jack so he can come with me? UGH! No. But I do know what I can do…

Jack's POV

"Jack you have a letter from Kim!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yell as I go downstairs and snatch it from her. I ran back upstairs and opened it up.

Dear Jack,

I am going to tell you tomorrow night. I need you to do something for me, it is really important you do as I say. I need you to go to the dojo at 11:55Pm tomorrow and hide somewhere for when I get there at 12:00Am. Someone is meeting me there and I don't know if it is a trap or not. This person is supposed to be the brother I have never met. Please do it, for me?

-Kim

Kim's POV

It is11:55Pm Jack should be at the dojo now. He hasn't talked to me since he got the letter. Tonight I am going to the dojo to meet my brother. I walked in slowly looking around. I was nervous, I didn't know if Jack was here or not and what was going to happen. I heard the doors open I turned around, but saw nothing. I kept hearing noises circling the dojo. I heard a voice.

"Put it in your pocket and hide immediately!"

I felt somethine go into my hands. I quickly shoved it into my pocket, but didn't know where to hide. I heard the doors slam open again.

And I felt myself being pulled to the ground.

**Just for a thanx to those who reviewed I am going to update twice today, I was too tired to last night… I am going to be updating once a day after that. I might upload twice a day if I am in a good mood or if people review and ask for more. I have a lot planned for this story, so a lot will be happening in chapters. WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED TO KIM! WHO IS K.? REVIEW PLEASE AND THANX! **


	3. Mom?

Kim's POV

A hand covered my mouth and pulled me to the ground. I started squirming and looking around for Jack when I heard a Shush. I turned my head and saw his brown eyes looking back at me in worry. He pointed to the entrance of the dojo, where I saw three big guys grab a boy in black and drag him out of the doors.

I started hyperventilating. A bunch of thoughts were running through my mind as I tried to calm down.

What would've happened if Jack wasn't here?

Who were those guys?

What does the letter he gave me say?

I started to shake a bit. I felt Jack put an arm around my shoulder.

"What just happened?" Jack asked confused but worried at the same time.

"I don't know" I stood up and turned towards Jack. I took out the letter he gave me and just stared at it.

"Kim, why don't we go to your place and you can explain" Jack suggested standing up.

"No. I don't want to go home." I thought about what would happen if the people who dragged my brother away found out where I live.

"You can come to my place for a while, but you can't stay for the night. My mom doesn't want any girl that's a friend of mine to stay over..." Jack explained.

"That's fine." I spoke.

Line Break

"So Kim, what happened?" Jack asked waving his hands in the air as I just sat on his ruffled bed.

"I've been getting letters" I reply looking down.

"From who?" Jack asked coming towards me and kneeling down in front of me.

"My brother." I reply as I take out the three letters. I haven't read the last one, but I was kind of scared to.

"You're what now?" Jack asked really confused, taking the letters from me and started to read them.

He looked up after reading the second letter, and boy did he look mad.

"You don't know if this person is a criminal, or what, yet you still went to meet him?" Jack was furious.

"That's why I asked you to be there. I knew you would be there. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen" I looked down again.

His eyes softened and he sat beside me taking me into a huge hug.

"Just, don't do it again unless I'm there okay?" He asked. I just nodded and hugged him back tightly.

"I better go" I got up and we said our goodbyes.

Line Break

"So you wanna stay with the swag master?" I laughed as I entered Jerry's house.

"So where do I put my things?" I asked. Jerry motioned me to follow him and he led me to what I assumed to be a quest bedroom.

"Here you are" Jerry sat on the bed.

"Thanx, Jer." I sat on the bed beside him and took my PJ's out of my bag. "I'm going to get changed" I said as I headed for the bathroom that was across the hall. Once I got changed, I walked back into the room to see Jerry still sitting there.

"Jerry?" I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Umm" I pointed to him then the bed, confused.

I walked around to the other side of the bed and got in. Jerry followed me over and grabbed the duvet covers and tucked me in. I looked at him confused again.

"What? I can't tuck my sister in for bedtime?" He asked.

I looked at him a little nervous and scared.

"Uh…You… uh" I stuttered.

"Night!" Jerry yelled as he exited the room. I laid my head down on the pillow and felt paper through the silk cover. I lifted my head up and retrieved a letter from the pillowcase. Then I realized I hadn't read the third letter. I quickly got the third letter from K. out and opened it.

Dear Kim,

I know you have many questions, and I'm sorry for that. Mom was kidnapped from those guys you saw earlier. I knew it was going to happen. I couldn't tell you anything straight up, because I can't send anything out without it being checked for identity. Here, where I live, you can't send your identity out in case of terrorism. (A/N I made it up…)

Sincerely,

K.

I reached out for the fourth letter. I opened it and started to read it.

Dear Kim,

I am your mother. I am aware of the letters K. is sending you. But what he isn't aware of is by sending you the letter's, he is putting you in danger. The men holding us captive will stop at nothing to find you. They don't want anyone helping him out and they don't want anyone to figure out his identity. You need to figure out who he is before they get you, if they get you and you don't know who he is, they will keep you captive as well. They are keeping us here for one reason only. They want to train us to be spies. They are forcing us, and from what they have taught us, we have been able to get past them and call for help and send you these letters.

Sincerely,

E.K.

Great, now I feel terrible. Jerry couldn't be my brother could he? Well he does have a mom named Elizabeth and h has no dad… UGH! And some thugs are trying to find me now? Oh goodie, goodie gumdropz! Urg.

**And that's chapter three! In the next chapter Kim goes through all of the clues to try and figure out who K. is. Could Jerry be her brother? REVIEW! Btw I may update if you guys review and ask if you really, really want another chapter.. jus' sayin'.. ;)**

**And by the way, you reviewers are amazing! I love you guyzzz! ;P**


	4. Jerry Or Milton?

Kim's POV

I had the best sleep ever! This was ruined by Jerry when I woke up. I opened my eyes to see Jerry staring at me intently.

"Um, morning Jerry" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning Kimmerzzz" He joked. I just laughed.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked.

"No thanx, I don't usually eat in the morning anyways" I replied honestly.

"I think I'm good to go home now, but thanx so much for letting me stay for the night" I hugged Jerry goodbye.

Line Break

I walked home from Jerry's house since it was just a few blocks away. I kept on feeling as if I was being followed or just watched. I turned around a few times to see nothing. I knew there was someone there so just to annoy them and keep them from moving, I sat down on a nearby bench so they couldn't even move without being noticed. I knew they were coming up behind me too, so I called Jack and got up right when they were about to grab me.

"Hey Jack" I smiled as I kept walking, knowing very well they were still following.

"Can I come over?" I asked into the phone.

I heard him say sure.

"Oh and Jack, mind waiting outside? I have something to show you!" I said excited.

A sure was heard from the phone. I walked onto Jack's street knowing they were still behind me. I saw Jack waiting for me. He looked my way and that was my que I turned around and threw my phone at the 'followers'.

"Do you really think I didn't know you were there, you big idiots?" I yelled at them laughing before I charged for Jack. I heard their footsteps behind me, chasing after me. Jack grabbed my hand once I was close enough and basically carried me into the house, before he shut the door and locked it. He turned to me looking angry. All of a sudden he burst out laughing along with me.

"Oh my gosh, Kim! You _would_ do something like that!" He tackled me into a hug of laughter and dragged me up to his room. I handed him the last letter and watched as he read it. Once he finished he took the other letters from me and set them out on his computer desk and examined them.

"So he has to be somewhat smart to be able to get past these guys" Jack stated.

"And he has to be sneaky" I added.

"He has to have a different hair colour then you" Jack also added.

"And I talk to him a lot" I read the first letter again. "So who do we have on the list?" I asked.

"We have… Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Rudy is too old, and Ick _Brody…"_ Jack said Brody's name in disgust.

"And I have been keeping a secret…" I added shyly.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Truman. I was planning on pulling a prank on you guys with stuff I got from security camera's so…" I laughed apologetically. "But, I don't think that counts? Does it?" I asked.

"No probably not." Jack chuckled. "Who is on the top of the list?"

"Jerry, he called me his sister and treated me like one yesterday and today" I told him. "So K. Who has an initial K? I asked.

"Milton David Krupnick, Jerry Kendal Martinez, Eddie Rae Jones. So it's either Jerry or Milton." Jack explained.

"Have you seen Milton lately?" I asked realizing I haven't seen him in a while.

"Yeah, we hung out yesterday at Phil's" Jack replied. "Where did you get the last note if you weren't at home?"

"I found it in a pillowcase in the guest room at Jerry's house. Which still makes him at the top of the list" I was shocked that Jerry could really be my brother. I heard a knock on the door downstairs and Mrs. Anderson open the door.

"AAH!" I heard her scream. I shot up in fear and covered my mouth with my hands shaking my head closing my eyes.

"Kim, hide" Jack said pushing me towards his closet. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Now!" Jack whisper yelled. I shook my head again. I hugged him quick and I kissed him on the cheek before running into his walk-in closet. I shut the door and locked it. I knew they were probably going to look in here so I climbed to the top shelf and buried myself under lots of clothes and bed sheets. I was silently crying, hoping they thugs wouldn't hurt Jack.

"Where is she?" I heard a deep raspy voice yell.

"Who?" Jack asked and I knew he was pretending to be scared to play the part.

"Kimberly Crawford!" Another deep voice yelled.

"How would I know? She left five minutes ago!" I heard him yell.

I heard things falling to the ground and big footstep walking around the room. Well crap, they must be looking for me. One of them opened the closet door and looked through the different hanging sweaters and sweatpants hanging up. He felt the top shelves after and when he wasn't looking it moved closer to the wall so when he felt for where I was he wouldn't feel me. I held my breath so they couldn't see the clothes moving up and down. Once I heard them leave I started to breathe again. I heard them run down the stairs after searching the rest of the house and go out the door. I heard the closet door open again I stiffened up not knowing if only one had left with Jack.

"Kim?" I heard Jack's soft voice call out. I sighed and rolled over. I was still in some shock so I didn't really move after that. I uncovered my face so he could see me. I reached a hand out to him. He took it and he gently helped me get to the ground.

As soon as my feet touched the ground and he let go I dropped to the ground. I just sat there as Jack picked me up and carried me to his bed and laid me down and tucked me in. I grabbed his hand when he was about the stand up. He stopped and turned to me. A realization just hit me. I jumped up from his bed and ran downstairs. I saw Mrs. Anderson on the couch unconscious. I sighed in relief and turned back to Jack knowing she wasn't injured in any way. As soon as he was close enough I fell into his arms once again. He caught me and carried me up to his bed again.

"Jack" I spoke.

"Mhm?" He mumbled.

I motioned him to lie down next to me. He did and I just hugged him really hard.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I let one single tear escape my eye.

"Hehe, I only wanted to keep you safe Kim." He hugged me tighter.

"I know, thanx" I patted his back, still hugging him.

I turned my head and kissed his neck. I felt him turn his head and kiss my neck as well.

**I made lots of Kick in there, and for those who live in the States, can you please post a link or something of the episode Indiana Eddie, I live in Canada, therefore I cannot watch it yet… And REVIEW FOR MORE! And btw those who review even once will get a shout out at the end of this book! ;) LUV Y'ALL! 3**


	5. Casey, I really do hate you

Kim's POV

I so don't want to go home! I'm kind of hoping someone is home, and I don't mind if it is even Casey! I opened my front door, took off my shoes, and turned around to see Casey standing right in front of me.

"WAA! Whoa, don't scare me like that!" I held my hand to my beating heart.

"Sorry, what are doing today?" Okay, now I was getting suspicious. She never asks that. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot on the floor.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, never mind!" I gave up. She would never tell me anyways. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. I shut the door and sat on my bed wondering who would most likely be my brother? I was aiming at Jerry since I haven't noticed anything about Milton. But Jerry isn't smart, or is that just a cover?

"KIM!" I heard Casey yell.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"Phone!" She was quieter since I was now at the top of the stairs. She tossed me the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"We have your brother." Those scratchy voiced thugs called my house! Damn it!

"No you don't" I fought back.

"He he, clever" The voice said.

"What do you want then?" I asked getting really annoyed.

"You." He responded.

"Well not with that attitude, you ain't." I shot back.

"Well I guess Casey's plan worked." He laughed.

"What plan?" I asked.

"Casey met up with me the night we were in the dojo. She doesn't love your dad anymore. She was about to leave when we offered her the opportunity to get rid of you." He laughed menacingly.

I looked up at Casey to see her smirk.

"YOU!" I dropped the phone and backed away from Casey.

"It's true." She laughed.

"You are sick!" I yelled at her before I ran back up the stairs and tried to run to my room. She grabbed my ankle, causing me to fall to the ground. Luckily I fell right in front of the bathroom so I grabbed a full toothpaste bottle and threw it at her. I got up and ran to my bedroom. She grabbed some scissors from my desk and I grabbed a lamp. She ran at me and I hit her with the lamp, but she kept coming. She cut my face with the scissors. I now had a cut from just under my eye to the bottom of my nose. She stabbed me once with the scissors and I fell to the ground. I pulled on her hair and kicked her. She lifted me up off the ground and I spit in her face. She dropped me and tried desperately to wipe the spit off of her face.

I opened my window quickly and Jumped. I landed hard on my left arm and I twisted my right ankle.

"OW!" I yelled. I crawled away very slowly, knowing she would be outside really soon. I looked ahead seeing Jerry walking with headphones in.

"JERRY!" I yelled.

"JERRY!" I yelled louder. He wouldn't listen. I picked up a rock and threw it at him. By now Casey was outside, running at me with the scissors again. I threw another rock and Jerry looked at me mad at first then worried. He ran at me and picked me up. Casey came running behind me and jabbed once more in the leg. She didn't pull it out though; she just left it in my leg.

"RUN!" I yelled at Jerry. He ran immediately. "Go to Milton's house, and call Jack and tell him to meet us there. He kept running until we were at Milton's house. Milton opened the door and he scurried us in. Milton knows first aid, so I chose to go to his house. Jerry carried me to the couch in the living room and set me down not so gently.

"OW! JERRY!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Jack's number.

"Hey Jack; come over to Milton's house pronto. It's an emergency!" Jerry yelled before hanging up.

I heard a knock on the door about 30 seconds later.

Jerry opened the door.

"WHAT'S THE EMERGENCY?" Jack yelled worried. Jerry just moved aside and pointed at me. Jack's face paled when he saw me. He ran over and knelt down beside me.

"Kim" Jack started crying. He never cries, it's a known fact actually…

Milton got out the first aid kit and started to patch me up.

"Okay, Kim. We have to get this thing out." Milton gestured to the scissors in my leg. I just nodded. I grabbed Jack's hand with my right hand, since it didn't hurt. Milton yanked it out.

"AHH!" I screamed. I bit my lip, as he put disinfectant on it and put some gauze on it. Next Milton iced my swelling ankle and wrist.

"Kim" Jack cried even more.

"Here" Milton said, handing him some disinfectant and a Band-Aid for the cut on my cheek. Jack took it from them and gently applied some disinfectant and then gently put the Band-Aid over it.

"Okay, we'll give you a moment" Milton said dragging Jerry out of the room and upstairs.

"Jack-" I started.

"I will kill them." He looked into my tired eyes.

"Jack, you can't" I wiped some tears away from his eyes.

"No one, and I mean no one, will hurt you ever again." He had a dead serious look on his face, but with tears still filling up in his eyes and sliding down his cheeks.

I smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry this happened, I should have walked you home, or helped out with the letters more, just call me next time, okay?" he asked

"Mhm" I fell asleep.

**I will update again later, but it may come faster if I get some motivation! ;) More to come in the next chapter, I'm trying to stall on her figuring out who her brother is for now, but we might get somewhere in the next chapter… now that we have Jerry and Milton both with Jack and Kim! I talk too much.. REVIEW!**


	6. Is that all you got?

Kim's POV

I woke up earlier than anyone else, so I got up, carefully putting the comforter over Jack's body, making sure I wouldn't wake him up. I tip-toed down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sat down leaning on the island, a pen in my hand and paper, set neatly in front of me. I looked around for a minute taking in the sight of Milton's house. After I wrote the note I walked up to where Jerry was sleeping. I smiled at the sight of him. He was lying on his stomach, drooling on Milton's kitten, Villy. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. Next I went to where Jack was still sleeping. He was hugging a teddy bear and mumbling things in his sleep. I leaned down and kissed him, straight on the mouth. I pulled away and smiled. I went to Milton's room to find nobody there. I looked closely around the room and found a letter sitting on his dresser. I opened it. My eyes widened as I ran downstairs and out the door.

Jack's POV

"Jack!" I heard Jerry yell.

"Go away!" I mumbled, sleepily.

I heard him sigh. "Kim and Milton are gone" I instantly opened my eyes.

"What?" I yelled jumping out of bed. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I walked up the island and picked up a note.

Jack,

I'm sorry, but I had to leave. I have to find these thugs and take them down. They have my mom and they _had_ my brother. Don't come after me, I will be fine. I think I know who my brother is. I love you guys,

Kim 3

"No, she wouldn't!" I hit the table in front of me, my fists balled up.

"Yo, she kinda did. I'm sorry man" Jerry patted my back. I started packing my things. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find Kim, what do you think I'm doing?" I asked.

"Packing your stuff, but Kim was my second guess" He smiled and started packing as well. "I'm coming with you" I patted his back.

"Thanx"

Kim's POV

I ran to my house.

"Casey!" I yelled. I walked inside and started looking for her. She peered around the corner with my dad.

"Kimmy darling!" she hugged me. I pushed her off of me.

"Cut it out Casey, now where are those thugs?" I screamed at her, walking towards her as she backed up.

"Kimberly!" My dad was shocked. I didn't look up at him.

"Where is Milton?" I yelled.

"Who?" She asked.

I threw the letter I got this morning at her. She opened it and her eyes widened.

"Look all I know is that they called from an abandoned church on Callaghan Drive!" She held her hands up in defense. I smirked and stepped back turned around. When I heard her chuckle I turned around and slapped her, hard across her face.

"KIMBERLY!" My dad yelled grabbing my arm and trying to drag me away from her.

"What?" I snapped.

"I am taking to a mental hospital! You need help!" I was taken aback by his comment.

"UGH!" I yelled as I kicked his not so sunny area. He let go of me and fell to the ground. I ran away and to Callaghan Drive. I ran up the road and to the front door. I opened the doors slowly. I looked around and saw Milton chained beside, who I assume to be our mom.

"MILTON!" I yell and run up to him.

"KIM!" He yells happy to see me. I looked at his chains and saw they needed to be unlocked by a key. I grabbed a pin from my pocket and picked one of the locks. I move on to the next one when I heard a chuckle. I stopped and turned around to find the thugs clapping slowly walking towards us. I quickly unlocked Milton and he slipped out of his Cuffs. I handed him the clip so he could unlock mom. He went to work as I stood there holding my ground.

"You" I spoke with venom in my voice.

"You think you can get away that easily?" He tried to scare me, but I kinda laughed really hard.

"Um, yeah! There are open windows right there!" I pointed about a meter away from me to my right and left. There were open windows all around the church for Pete's sakes!

"Really?" One thug asked himself.

"I don't think so" Someone said from behind me. I smirked and lifted my right arm up so it smacked him right in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. They started running for us and we jumped out of a window. Milton and I ran together and mom ran a different direction. All of them were chasing after me and Milton.

"Go that way!" I yelled and pointed the opposite direction as I was about to head. In the distance I saw Jack and Jerry holding a note and coming my way.

"Damn it!" I yelled to myself. I saw them look my way quickly and start running for me. I turned a sharp corner and put my back against the wall. When I thought they went by I came out. Someone grabbed my waist and put their hand over my mouth. On instinct I bit their hand and kicked them. More came at me so I got into my stance.

"Don't move!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and my heart sank.

There were thugs standing in a line holding Jerry, Milton, my mom and _Jack._

I didn't put my hands up; I didn't kneel down to them. I just stood there shocked that they actually caught Jack. My eyes didn't hold sadness, hurt or surrender. They held anger. My fists balled up and I got into a stance once again.

"_Is that all you got?"_

**That's it for now, I might update later, but it might be late, I'm going to my Grandma's for dinner, but what I call a summer party, cause' we dance and go swimming with my awesome cousins! REVIEW PLEASE AND THANX!**


	7. HIDE!

**I'm so sorry! I had last minute stuff with my family that I couldn't miss! My Aunt from P.E.I came down to Ontario to visit and I couldn't update! Her daughter Ellie turned one! Sorry again!**

Kim's POV

Previously: "Is that all you got?"

More ninjas appeared around me. I could see the anxious looks on my friend's faces, and to be honest, I was anxious too. If Jack was caught, then I must be doomed. We were all now in an empty parking lot, I guess everywhere is closed on this drive. All of them came at me at once; I bent down and swiped my leg in a circle on the ground to knock them off of their feet. Instead of them all falling, only one fell, the others jumped and tackled me. I guess this was the time to use something Jack taught me, he calls it 'The runner up'. I managed to get out of their grip and ran at the closest wall. They all followed me and I ran up the wall and kicked in a circle. I managed to knock them all out. I ran over to where my friends were being held.

"Let them go" I said sternly. When they didn't even move I got into a fighting stance. "Or I'll make you" I finished. They still didn't move. I ran forward towards Jack's holder first. I tried to get around Jack so I could hit the guy but he wouldn't let me get him.

"Alright, you leave me no choice. Jack Open" I looked at his legs for a split second before looking back at the guy behind him. He opened his legs and I crawled under them and behind. I quickly got up and turned towards the guy holding Jack, and kicked his crotch. He dropped Jack and turned towards me; he looked furious. I did a backflip and as I flipped I kicked him in the face. I landed and smirked.

I could see Jack was already working on getting the others back. I was so caught up in getting Jack, that I didn't realize the other ninjas had woken up and came towards me. I felt a large impact on my back and I flew forwards, hitting the ground and getting a few scrapes on my arms, legs and body.

"Ah" I winced and got up slowly, only to be pushed up to the nearby wall. I kicked my leg back and hit a ninja, allowing me to get off of the wall.

The ninjas grabbed the bow staffs that they had and got into a fighting stance. I grabbed an extra one they had and got into my stance as well. They charged at me and I defended with all my might, swinging the staff around, and hitting some ninjas in the head, knocking them out. Two left and I can help Jack out. I swung my staff and it hit the ninja's side, but he grabbed the end of it and lifted it up so my arm went up too. He pulled on it and I was up against the ninja's chest, he twisted it so it was out of my hand and he quickly placed it in front of my neck. I put my hands up to the staff and tried to pull it away, he was pressing on it, so it was choking me. I coughed after it got pretty hard to breathe. I was struggling to breathe. After a few seconds, I shut my eyes.

Jack's POV

I heard a thud and looked over at Kim, lying on the ground, unconscious.

"KIM!" I was then grabbed by a ninja and held back from Kim. The ninja that was holding Kim came in front of me and was about to say something when he fell to the ground. Behind him was an angry Kim.

"KIM!"

Kim's POV

"Don't mess with me" I yelled down to the ninja half-conscious on the ground.

"Kim-" Jack started.

"Give me a minute" I interrupted. I went around him and kicked the guy holding him, making Jack fall forwards. I grabbed his arm and held him up and turned him around, once he was steady again.

"It's called acting" I answered his unasked question.

"Kim-"

"I know" I lifted my arm up and smacked a guy that was about to hit me, still facing Jack, I smirked.

"Will this ever be over?" I asked as I walked over to where the same people were still holding Jerry, Milton and my mom. Jack and I stood in front of them and got into a stance.

"You still wanna hold them?" Jack asked. The guys ran away and screamed.

"That was awesome Kim!" Milton and Jerry yelled at the same time coming over to me, at this point everyone was looking at me. I smiled.

"And I'm done" I said dizzily, but in a silly way. I fell backwards and blacked out.

Jack's POV

I quickly reached out and caught Kim before she fell, and picked her up bridal style.

"Milton, who are your friends?" The woman asked walking up behind him.

"Oh this is Jerry and Jack, and guys this is my mom, Ella" Milton introduced.

"Oh, so this is the famous Jack" Ella smirked.

"Yea, he's the legend in karate!" Milton squealed in happiness.

"I saw that earlier, and Kim, looks just as good!" Ella seems to like me already!

"We better get Kim home, so is that your place now, or?" I asked

"Yes, she can come to my place for tonight" Ella said.

Kim's POV

I heard voices talking. It sounded like those ninjas and thugs. URG! I thought I was out of this mess! I listened closely, peeking around the corner of the school cafeteria. I saw the thugs and ninjas sitting at a table talking.

"So now that we have her, what do we do with her?" A man asked.

"I think we should kill her" One suggested.

"And lure her in by taking her friends" Another added. I turned back behind the corner and I shut my eyes. I saw a clock. Friday12:00Pm June 21st. It started going back a few days. Wednesday 7:00Pm June 19th. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around seeing I was in a house. I sat up and looked around more. I saw Jerry and Milton watching T.V downstairs and Jack and my mom sitting in the kitchen through the little opening counter window (Like the one in good luck Charlie). I slowly got up and walked to the kitchen door. I stopped when I heard my name.

"Don't be upset with Kim" My mom said.

"She broke her promise to me. She told me she would call me before she did anything; that she wouldn't go alone; that she would let me know so I could come with her for help." Jack was upset with me. I looked down at the floor, knowing I did break my promise, to keep him safe.

"She knew you wouldn't let her go to that church, even with you there" Mom responded.

"I guess you're right, But I am still a little upset though." Jack sighed. I started getting visions in my head my head started to hurt. I ran into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and started to draw what was in my head. Once I was finished My head had one last bunch of pain.

"AAH" I grabbed my head and dropped the pencil. The pain stopped and I let go of my head and looked at the sheet of paper; I saw Jerry dialing 9-1-1, Milton with bruises and cuts all over him, Mom crying, Jack crying, sweating, covered in cuts, bruises and they were all looking over me. I was on the ground eyes closed, covered in cuts and bruises, blood all over and weapons all around; nun-chucks, bow staffs, guns, knives, and there were some ninjas lying around. At the school. I put my hands over my mouth and shook my head.

"Honey, there is something I have to tell you" Mom sadly looked down and a tear fell from her eye. "You have visions, they are the future. You can stop it by changing it after you see it, but it may be difficult"

"I'm going to change it then." I stated firmly. I stood up and walked out of the kitchen and downstairs. "JACK!" I yelled from downstairs. He came running down with everyone else coming behind him. They stopped behind me.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

I lifted my hand up and pointed out the window. There stood the thugs and ninjas trying to break in. Jack put an arm I front of me and pulled me back to the stairs. He pushed me upstairs and he opened the closet door. Ella climbed up the shelves and moved part of the ceiling. She climbed into a hole she opened and held a hand out to Milton. Jerry followed and Jack helped me up after. Jack was the last to come up and Mom slide the missing wall piece back to where it was. I looked up and saw we were in a very, very large room. It had a mini kitchen and beds.

"And if they find us, how do we get out?" I asked quietly.

"We use this" Mom pointed to a window. "Then once we are out, there is a tunnel slide type thing we go down." She smiled until we heard footsteps. I crawled over to Jack and hugged him from his side. He put his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"What's that?" We heard a mumbled voice ask.

"Is that an attic?"

**I hope this makes up for my late update! I will probably update more, to say sorry! AGAIN SO SORRY! Review? ;)**


	8. How much did you hear?

**Review. 3 And I'm sorry for not updating!**

Kim's POV

"Is that an attic?"

I looked at Jack in pure fright. I cuddled closer put a hand over my mouth, trying to control my breathing. How could he be so calm in such a situation? I swear this guy is fearless. Mom motioned to get moving out the roof and down to the ground. Jerry, Milton and my mom went first. Then Jack went down with me. We stopped in the tube and looked around outside before coming out. (There were windows in the tube) We ran out and towards town. We kept running until we thought we were a safe distance away, and stopped by the dojo. I was a little suspicious that the thugs didn't notice us leaving. We walked in the dojo and found Eddie and Rudy training.

We relaxed for a bit, we threw in a spar or two in. My muscles hurt so badly, that I just wanted to drop to the ground right then and right there, on the sweaty mats; but I wasn't going to let that stop me from beating Jack.

That is… until he hit my very sore arm. I grasped it as I held in a gasp of pain, falling to the mats slowly. Jack looked panicked; like it was his fault, that he had done something really bad to me.

"Just sore, don't worry. It's not your fault." I looked up at Jack. I sat up on the bench and looked out the window. Great, more trouble I thought.

"Guys, we need a plan to get rid of those thugs" I point outside of the dojo.

Everyone huddled in a circle around me and we made our plan of action.

"So we should lure them someplace, have the cops waiting and catch them." I suggested.

"But where are we going to lure them?" Eddie asked.

"Well we could get them to come here?" Milton suggested. We nodded.

"Who is going to be the bait then?" I stood up and walked over to the window.

"Me" I turned around and saw Jack's face get angry. "I'm the only one they'll go for" I explained.

He nodded and he slumped onto the bench, knowing there was no other way.

"How do we get the cops?" Rudy asked.

Jack smirked. "A friend of mine works for the police department, he can help us out with that"

I nodded. "Now all we need is a date"

"How about on Friday" Rudy suggested. "It's a holiday, so there won't be many people around to see anything happen"

"Okay, Friday it is then." I agreed.

(Let's say it's Tuesday, because I forget)

"Milton, can you set up some cameras all around Seaford so we can always see where they are and if something is going to happen when Kim is on the run" Jack looked completely serious. Milton nodded. "Oh and make three ear pieces, one for Kim, one for you and then one for me; so we can talk to each other, or if she needs back up" He nodded again and entered Rudy's office.

**zZz**

**The next day**

"Okay let's try these earpieces out" Milton gave an earpiece to Jack and I. Jack put his in and I attempted to put it in my ear.

"Here" Jack fixed it so it would stay in my ear.

"Thanks" I smiled at him.

"Alright, just talk to each other" Milton instructed. I looked back at Jack and I spoke up first.

"Hey"

"Hi, Kim" He smiled at me.

"I think they work" I laughed.

"I think so too" He took his out and so did I.

"Okay, take them home tonight, and no they cannot run out of battery." Milton explained. I nodded and then made my way home, I was very careful, just in case the thugs were around. I locked my door and window and sat on my bed and examined the earpiece for a while before putting it putting it in my ear.

"Hello?" I talked into it.

"Hey Kim" Jack spoke.

I screamed.

"You scared me!" I laughed. I was surprised that my dad hadn't walked in to check on me after that scream. I listened closely and heard slow footsteps getting closer and closer. I started breathing heavily.

"Kim?" Jack asked.

"Jack, can I come over?" I whispered so they wouldn't hear me and just go looking for me there.

"Sure, but what's going on?" He sounded worried. I opened my window and jumped down the far drop landing on my feet. I got up quickly so they wouldn't see me and chase after me, and I ran down the sidewalk.

I hid behind a near bush and looked into the windows.

"Jack, I think they're in my house" I spoke louder now.

"What? Get out! Now!" He yelled.

"I am out, I jumped out of my window" I told him

"Kim, are you nuts?" He asked.

"Wait, Shh" I told him to be quiet. I saw the thugs break down my bedroom door and look around for a while then leave. I sighed, until I saw them again. They walked in my Dad's room and I saw him yell at him and take out a knife. He yelled at him again before stabbing him. I watched as my dad fell to the floor lifelessly. I held back a sob and got up and ran to Jack's house. I knocked on the door and Jack opened the door. I let out a cry and fell into his embrace.

"What happened?" He asked.

"They, they killed my dad" I cried harder. He hugged me tighter and I let him carry me to his room.

"It's over, it's all over" He soothed me, while stroking my hair.

That night I cried myself to sleep.

**zZz**

**The next day**

Jack and I walked to the dojo when we got up and we went over all of the plans we had.

"Okay, so Kim, you are going to be walking around town until they see you and come after you" Rudy explained.

"The cameras are up and ready" Milton continued.

"So we will tell you if they are coming, have seen you, or if they have an weapons on them" Jack finished.

"You are going to lead them here to the dojo by acting scared and just plain running away." Jerry helped out a bit.

"And I have already made a time and day for the police to come, when you get in the dojo they will come out from hiding around the dojo and in the change rooms." Jack explained. I nodded.

"By the way, I knew you two would be talking on those earpieces last night" Milton smirked.

"What all did you hear?" I asked him.

"All I heard were the hi's then I didn't want to invade privacy why?" He asked.

"No reason" Jack and I spoke.

**Sorry it is sort of short, The next chapter is about the plan going into action, This story is almost over! Well then, please review? ;)**


	9. Tada

Kim's POV

"Alright, you ready Kim?" Milton asked as he put his ear piece in. I put mine in afterwards.

"Yeah, I guess" I shrugged. Jack looked at me concerned.

Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Jack and I were all huddled together on the moldy mats of the dojo before the plan was going to begin.

"Kim, you don't have to do this" Jack put his hand firmly on my shoulder.

"Yes, I do. We need to get rid of them sometime" I smiled at him and I walked over in front of the doors. I turned around to look at my friends once more before I left. I nodded at them and became very serious. I walked out of the doors and started to walk around Seaford. I hummed to see if that caused any attention; none so far.

"Kim, we found them on the cameras. Go to the park and go to the swings. We'll let you know when they see you." Milton voice came through the earpiece. I turned around and walked a few blocks until I was at the park. I walked over to the swings slowly and sat down. I put my hands around the chains and moved my feet back and forth.

"Kim, they saw you, look to your right" Jack's voice was heard in my right ear. I looked to my right and saw them start running for me. I got up quickly and ran to the sidewalk. I tried to make this believable, as if I wanted to lose them' which wasn't hard since I had no idea what street I ran onto and where the dojo was from here. I started to panic.

I mumbled as I ran. "Where the hell is the dojo from here?" I kept looking around for something familiar.

"Go right" Jack guided. I reached the corner of the block and turned right; the thugs followed close behind.

"Keep going straight until you see a big restaurant called The Citron" Milton spoke this time.

I ran straight until I reached the restaurant. I looked back at the guys who were slowing down a bit.

"Go left, you should know how to get here now" Jack spoke. I nodded to myself and went left, where the entrance of the mall stood at the end of the road. I ran as fast as I could, now that they were getting really close. My earpiece fell out as I turned my head too fast to look back at the guys running while pointing a gun. I kept running until I had entered the mall. I heard a loud bang come from behind me. I ignored the excruciating pain in my shoulder as I ran for the dojo. The guys were still right behind me as I ran through the doors of the dojo and into the girl's locker room. I locked the door behind me and cowered in the far corner holding my shoulder and holding in the sobs of pain. With a shaky hand I picked up my cell phone and dialed in Jack's number.

"Kim?" Jack asked through the phone. "Where are you? The cameras went out for some reason." Jack explained.

"Girl's locker room" I choked out.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"N-no" I coughed and blood came out of my mouth.

"I'm coming, hold on" He spoke in a shaky voice.

I heard many gunshots fired from outside and I held my mouth with my hand.

"Jack," I cried quietly. "No" I squeezed my eyes shut trying to hold in my screams.

With a loud bang, the door came falling to the ground. I looked up to the doorway and saw a figure; not just any figure, but Jack.

"Jack!" I screamed. He came running over quickly and sat me on his lap. He carefully took my hand off of my shoulder and looked at my wound He put my hand back and called for help.

"HELP!" He yelled and looked back down at me with tears in his eyes. My back was up against his chest as I sat on his lap. Some police came in the room and waved his hand in the air ushering the paramedics in. They put me on a gurney and drove me away. I lay there in the ambulance, just looking up at the ceiling of the truck. I smiled at the fact that the thugs were gone for good.

**zZz**

I have been awake for about two hours now since the surgery and have been waiting for my friends to walk in the room. A doctor walked in the room.

"Can I see my friends?" I asked.

"Not yet, in five minutes?" He asked. I nodded and looked back at the window, seeing all of the smiles of people's faces. That will be me when I get out of here. I will finally be happy again.

"Kim?" Jack spoke. I turned my head and smiled widely at the group of people standing in front of the now closed door. I opened my arms and they all came and hugged me.

"You can leave in four days, and then you'll be staying at my house." Jack smiled.

"Good, I don't want to go back to that hell-hole" I laughed a bit.

**zZz**

"Movie marathon time!" Kim yelled coming down the Anderson resident's stairs.

"THE SCARY MOVIES!" Jack finished. We laughed so hard throughout the whole marathon, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

_This is all that Kim Crawford wanted, from day one. To be happy…And to live with Jack Anderson and get married and have 5 kids… but that, that's another story._

**Okay I couldn't really think of much here, so sorry if it sucks. But I don't do very well with stories; I tend to do awesome with One-shots. So I'm going to be sticking with that for a while… I like to put all of the information into one instead of having to kill people by having them wait for another chapter… so ya. **

**Thanx for reviewing:**

**Uniquemusician**

**Lily**

**Guest**

**BTRROCKS-4ever**

**Ferretface98**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Mjxoxo**

**Guest**

**Mpgngirl17**

**CaityCat * YOU GUESSED IT RIGHT!**

**Kickfan101**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Hailey**

**PersonNatalie**

** . **

**Guest**

**Nclhdrs1717**

**EverythingHasBeautyWithin**

**FangirlPrincess**

**LIVE LOVE PEACE**

**Guest**

**Crystalsoda1**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Leilalovesseddie**

**Sapphire**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**DawnHeart26**

**Demi101**

**Emeralgreenlove**

**Guest**

**IHopeYouDance101**

**xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx**

**LiveYourPassions**


End file.
